


The effect you have on me

by tinnger



Series: Viktuuri prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Season 1, Viktor is an idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnger/pseuds/tinnger
Summary: Yuuri's presence can be distracting.





	The effect you have on me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "Why the hell are you bleeding!?"
> 
> For Yavien <3

Yuuri was tired, but grateful for the hot water running down his body, as he carefully stretched his muscles after a whole day of intense training. It’s been a couple of months since he moved to St. Petersburg and he thought Yakov slowly began warming up to him – at least he wasn’t acting as he didn’t exist anymore. It was obvious at the very beginning that Yakov didn’t approve of Viktor’s life choices. And he told him so, one day after practice, while Viktor was busy styling his hair in the locker room. 

Yakov explained to him, with a face of a tired father, that Viktor had done many stupid and reckless things during the time he practiced under Yakov. But, reluctantly, he admitted that he noticed how happy Vikor was with Yuuri by his side. Sensing his discomfort, Yuuri just nodded and thanked him for his kind words. He knew Yakov now – from endless storied Viktor told him, as well as from his personal experience, so he was more than aware how hard it was for Yakov to admit that, for once, Viktor made the right choice. 

After that, Yakov told him to run through his program three times. Yuuri smiled the entire time, as he felt as a part of the family. 

Yuuri left the shower and started to pull on a clean pair of sweats he left on a bench before, when he noticed he forgot his glasses. He quickly put on a shirt and made his way back to the rink. Viktor was still on the ice, but Yuuri couldn’t see much without his glasses. He tried to think where he left them before practice and slowly walked towards a bench where Viktor usually left his gym bag. 

Fortunately, they were there, right next to Viktor’s phone. He put them back on his nose and checked the time, calculating how much time he had left before Viktor was allowed off the ice. They still had to walk Makka before going out for dinner tonight – Sara was in town, visiting her girlfriend after an ice show and Mila insisted on going on a double date with them.

He rummaged through Viktor’s duffle bag and after a moment he found the bottle of water he was looking for. Taking a sip, Yuuri run a hand through his hair, trying to get the wet strands from his eyes, not wanting to get his glasses wet – it was always a pain in the ass to clean them afterwards. He stretched and closed his eyes as he felt the tightness in his overworked muscles. Yakov surely wasn’t going to let him off easy, no matter what he thought about him now. 

That was when he heard a loud thump and before he could move or do anything, Viktor was skating towards the exit of the rink, trying to hide the bottom of his face with a hand. Yuuri quickly run to him and it didn’t take him a lot of time to notice a streak of blood on his lips and chin, dripping down on his shirt.

“Why the hell are you bleeding!?” Yuuri shouted, shocked and scared. He gripped Viktor’s elbow and helped his fiancé sit down on a bench nearby, not caring about blade guards or other people at the rink, who noticed something was wrong.

Viktor just mumbled something under his breath, not making eye contact, still trying his best to hide his nose.

“What did you say?” Yuuri tried again, his voice softer as he angled Viktor’s head towards the floor to let the blood flow. 

“I slipped” Viktor mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. “I saw you and I slipped”

Yuuri tried to hide his confusion as he kneeled in front of him, holding side of his face gently and wiped the blood off his lips with a wet towel. He examined Viktor’s nose carefully, but it didn’t seem broken. 

“Viktor, you see me every day” he said after a moment, trying to get his silver hair out of his face.

“Remember how I spilled coffee on myself the other day?” Yuuri nodded, still not understanding what Viktor meant. “I said Makka jumped on me, but the truth is I saw you leaving the bedroom in your underwear only and with that cute bedhead of yours.” 

“Or how I cut my finger while preparing lunch? I know how to dice my vegetables, Yuuri. You just bent over to look for a colander and I got distracted.” 

“Or how I accidentally let go of Makkachin’s leash when we went for a walk? It wasn’t Makka’s fault, I was just stunned because you looked so beautiful with the snowflakes in your hair and-“

“Okay!” Yuuri said, a little too loud, his blush reaching his chest. “Okay. I get it. Kind of, at least. Please, just be more careful next time? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Viktor looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

“I’ll try my best, darling, but it’s just the effect you have on me.”

Yuuri tried to hid his face from the others at the rink as helped Viktor took off his skates. He heard Viktor telling Yakov he was fine and no, there was no need to call an ambulance, thank you. 

He took both of Viktor’s hands and helped him stand up, eyeing him warily, scared his fiancé hit his head too hard and would fall down the second he was back on his feet. But he seemed fine, except for the blood on his face and clothes. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up” Yuuri said and led him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iesbians4yuuri)


End file.
